Is This The End?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: One stupid mistake. What will the consequences be? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so by now you're probably getting annoyed with the amount I'm writing, but all I can say is it makes me happy. I can't take all the credit for this story as my mum and I came up with the idea together. _

This had been the worst week UCOS had had in the whole history of the unit. It had started of okay as they were presented with a new case. Another murder case. The week had started ok, but it'd gone from good to bad to worse.

It was Thursday when Strickland came storming into the UCOS office. He was moaning at them but he was speaking to fast for anyone to understand a word of what he was saying.

'Sir? With all due respect, calm down.'

'NO SANDRA I WILL NOT. IT'S ALL RUINED.'

'I have no idea what you're on about, but I think you better come into my office.' He stormed into her office, she had no idea what was going on but she knew it couldn't be good if he was like this. Strickland was like Sandra, managed to keep calm most of the time unless something had gone badly wrong.

'Okay, sir, why don't you tell me what's going on.'

He spoke as he had before.

'Calmer and slower please, sir.'

'Someone in your unit has hacked the national library database. They caught them and are currently considering what legal action to take.' Sandra got up and walked into the main office.

'Boy's I think you need to hear this. Come in to the office.'

The boys followed her into the office and stood behind Sandra.

'Okay, Strickland can you tell the boys what you just told me.'

'Someone in this unit has hacked the national library database. They have been caught and the library is currently considering what legal action to take.'

The boys all turned to each other, and Sandra caught every single on of their eyes. Straight away by the look in Brian's eyes she could tell it was him. Gerry and Jack also realised.

'Sir, none of us know what you're on about.' Gerry told him.

'Jack, Brian, Sandra? Any of you know?'

'No.' came the reply from each of them.

'Okay then if none of you are going to admit it then we're going to have to start thinking whether or not UCOS has a future.'


	2. Chapter 2

'No sir.' Sandra started.

'Sandra, just listen. I want you all to go home now and we'll re-evaluate the situation tomorrow. If any of you need to talk to me about this, you know where to find me.'

They'd all walked out together, all feeling miserable. Brian was feeling worse of all so when they got to their local he decided to face up to what he'd done.

'Ok, someone give me a lift back to the office. If I tell Strickland the truth, none of you will lose your jobs.'

'Brian stop being silly, we're not letting you do this.' Gerry told him.

' Yeah, Brian we all did because if one of left it wouldn't be UCOS anymore.'

Sandra hadn't said anything; she was angry but mostly miserable. Now her job hung in the balance she realised work was all she had. She needed UCOS. Gerry and Sandra had both left after finishing their first drinks and Jack was about to do the same.

'Wanna lift mate?' he asked Brian.

'No, I think I'll walk, clear my mind you know.'

'Yeah okay, don't do anything stupid. Also, Brian don't worry.' Brian nodded in appreciation as the older man left.

Brian could not contain the sense of guilt inside him; it felt like it was eating him from the inside out. His friend's jobs hang in the balance because of him (for him?) and he hated this feeling. When he'd felt like this before there was only one thing that helped. Booze.

The bar staff in his local knew Brian well enough to know not to serve him alcohol, so he got up and decided to walk 100 yards down the road to the next pub. No one in this pub would know him; a bit of a dump Sandra had once called it. She would know. As he pushed the door open, he scanned the room to see if he recognised anyone. Once he was pretty sure he knew no one in the pub, he walked over to the bar.

'Two vodkas and a beer please.' He said handing over £15.

'Brian?' he heard from behind him, he immediately turned and there he saw an old friend of his, Michael.

'Hello mate, its ages since I last saw you.'

'1987?' Michael told him.

'85 actually.' Brian corrected.

'Why don't you join me and we can catch up?'

'Why not.' Brian took his drinks and went over to an empty table. It didn't take long for the three 3 drinks Brian had bought to be empty.

Soon without realising it, it had gotten late, the bar was now closing and Brian felt great. He'd forgotten all about the events of earlier in the day and more importantly he'd lost the feeling of guilt that he'd been drinking to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

He stumbled out of the pub door as he wasn't steady on his feet. He felt great, it was ages since he'd felt like this. The feeling made him question why he ever gave it up.

He'd had a few bottles of wine that night and several shots, he was out of it. At that moment, he found himself on his own.

Meanwhile, Jack sat in his house, he was about to go to bed when the phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hi Jack, it's Esther. I know it's late but I don't suppose you've seen Brian?'

'Not since I left the pub, he said he was going to walk home. I take it he hasn't returned.'

'No, he hasn't. Has something happened at work?'

'Well yes, but it's a long story. I'll ring Gerry and we'll go out searching for him.'

'Can I come please Jack?'

'No, Esther I think it's better you stay there just in case he comes home.'

'Okay, bye then.'

'Bye, don't worry we'll find him.' He knew she would be out of her mind worrying, but he put the phone down. He picked it back up and dialled the familiar number.

'Gerry?'

'What do you want Jack? It's late.' Gerry replied grumpily.

'It's Brian.'

'What's happened?' Gerry asked, now alert and clearly worried.

'He's not gone home.'

'Okay, well lets go look for him.'

'Yeah that's why I was ringing. I'll come pick you up as soon as I can.'

'Okay, see you soon. You rang Sandra?'

'No. She seemed angry earlier.'

'Okay, I'll ring her. See you soon Jack.'

It was then Gerry's turn to dial a familiar number and spill the bad news.

'Gerry. What the hell do you want?' She asked sleepily, she was trying to sound angry but was so tired she was failing.

'It's Brian, he hasn't gone home.' Sandra had the same reaction as Gerry.

'Oh God. What can I do?'

'Well me and Jack are going out looking for him.'

'Okay, well I'll go see Esther. Thanks for telling me Gerry. Bye.'

The moment Gerry put the phone down Jack arrived.

They'd driven in silence back to their local to ask if anyone had seen him. But as soon as they got there they realised they didn't need to.


	4. Chapter 4

They quickly abandoned the car at the road side, past caring about the car. All they cared about was there friend. They could see him laying down on the side of the pavement. As they got closer they noticed the blood spilling from his head.

'Brian? Brian?' Gerry shouted in an attempt to wake him.

'Gerry, call an ambulance mate.' Jack ordered him; he did as he was told worried about the welfare of his friend. Jack bent down so he was down next to Brian, he was still breathing, just about.

The ambulance was there minutes later as the hospital was only up the road.

'What happened?' asked the paramedic.

'Sorry we don't know, his wife told us he hadn't come home, so we came out looking for him and found him like this.'

'Okay, well he's only just breathing, we need to get him to hospital now.'

Jack and Gerry sat in the ambulance, Gerry pulled his phone out of his pocket.

'What are you doing Gerry?'

'Ringing Sandra aint I!'

'Okay.'

'Hello Gerry? You got any news?'

'Yeah, but don't worry, he'll probably be okay.'

'What's happened?' Sandra interrupted all her anger forgotten, she was just worried about her friend.

'We're in the ambulance and the paramedics are pretty sure he's going to be fine.'

'Ambulance?' Sandra almost shouted getting more worried by second.

'Just meet us here and I'll explain there.'

Esther had only heard what Sandra had said, there were tears in her eyes as she spoke.

'Sandra, what's going on?'

'I'm sorry Esther, I don't really know. They told me he's in an ambulance and to meet them at the hospital.

_Okay this was a short chapter but I hope this is all okay so far. I hope they are all in character, please leave me a review telling me what you thought!  
Love_

_Beth xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra drove to the hospital being careful not to be caught speeding by any cameras. All anger and thoughts of the day before forgotten, all that mattered right now was her friend. Work had always been the one thing Sandra lived for, the one thing she cared about. This wasn't true anymore, she had friends, 3 of the bestest friends she could ever ask for, they came first now. Sandra pulled into the drop in bit of the hospital car park to let Esther out while she searched for a parking space. 5 minutes later Sandra joined them inside.

She walked into to find Gerry, Jack and Esther sat in the waiting room.

'What's going on?' she asked.

'He's gone for a brain scan.'

'What?' Sandra asked now even more worried, if that was possible.

A nurse then came out to them.

'Which one of you is Esther?'

Esther stood up.

'He's asking for you. Would you like to follow me?'

'Yes of course.'

So of Esther and the nurse went. The rest of the UCOS team, who were sat in the waiting room felt a huge sense of relief knowing he was now awake.

'Okay boys, now Esther's gone you can tell me what happened.'

'Okay, guv. Well we found him outside on the pavement near our local, there was blood trickling from his head and he was only just breathing.' Gerry told her.

'That's not all.' Jack added. 'He stank of alcohol.'

Sandra put her head in her hands unable to believe he'd turned to alcohol again.

'Okay. Anything else I need to know?'

'I don't think so.'

'Okay. Oh god, I hope he's okay.'

Not long later Esther walked back into the waiting room.

'How is he?' Sandra asked the older women.

'Well, they don't think there's any brain damage, but he's having trouble remembering what's happened. They don't know if that's because of the amount of alcohol he's consumed or something in his brain. But he's asking for all of you.'

'I suppose that's good in a way then.' Jack said.

They all got up and followed Esther into a small room. All of them surrounded the bed, the smell of alcohol was over powering.

'Brian?' Sandra asked softly.

'Yeah?' he replied.

'How are you feeling?'

'My head hurts, I feel a bit light headed.'

'That's probably because you've drunk so much.' Gerry added.

'Brian, do you remember why you turned to drink again.' His face screwed up, clearly he was reliving his feelings from earlier, the feeling of guilt returned as he remembered.

'To forget.'

'To forget what Brian?' Sandra asked in her softest voice possible.

'The guilt.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really sorry if some of the details don't make sense with what I've wrote before. Please forgive me as I'm absolutely exhausted but I thought as I hadn't updated this for a few days and while I can't sleep, I might as well.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Love Beth xxx **_

Then Sandra remembered what had happened at work. The feeling of worry about her job came back and the worry of being lonely, without her boys. Before UCOS she'd needed no one, now all she needed was them!

'Brian, you do know it's going to be okay?' Sandra told him, although she herself was unsure. Gerry turned and gave her a weird look, he could tell exactly how she was feeling. Brian may have still been drunk out of his mind, but he acted sober.

'Are you sure?' he questioned.

'Yes. Remember Strickland told us UCOS wasn't and never will be destined for closure. He promised me that, remember?' He smiled as if he was remembering this.

It was now Jack's turn to sleep.

'Okay, guys it's getting late, I'll be back to see you in the morning. Gerry wanna lift?'

'Na mate, I'm gunna stay a bit longer.'

'Okay bye, I'll see you all tomorrow.'

Sandra then realised she'd have to give Gerry a lift as he hadn't got his car.

'I take it I'm going to have to give you a lift then Gerry?'

'If you wouldn't mind guv?'

'Yeah, it's fine. I think we should head off now too.'

'Yeah okay. We'll come and see you again tomorrow, okay mate?'

'Okay.' Brian added.

Sandra was way too worried to be her normal sarcastic jokey self. She felt sick with worry and not just about her job. She was sure tonight was a night that she wouldn't be sleeping whatsoever.

The ride to Gerry's was in total silence. Gerry knew Sandra was exhausted and he knew she probably wouldn't sleep and would drink way too much. So before getting out the car he spoke.

'Okay Sandra. I know you're exhausted and I know you probably won't sleep. I know you will drink way too much if you go home and I know you don't want to be alone. So why don't you stay here tonight?'

Sandra was way to tired to refuse and the thought of driving for another 10 minutes just to be alone wasn't one that excited her.

'Okay Gerry.' Normally she would have made sure he wasn't going to try anything but she was showing too much vulnerability for him to try it on with her. After all, Gerry was a naughty boy not a complete insensitive idiot.

Sandra closed the car door behind her, locking the car as she followed Gerry to the door. She sat down on the sofa next to him.

'Can I have a drink please?'

'Sandra, do you really think that's a good idea.'

'Probably not, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions thanks.'

'Sandra. It's late and you're exhausted.'

'I don't need you to tell me how I'm feeling.' She snapped.

'Sandra, stop snapping and get up those stairs and go to bed.'

Gerry walked up the stairs as he was sure Sandra would follow, which she did.

'Okay, Sandra you can sleep in my bed with me.' She cringed at the sound of this. He noticed her expression. 'I know you don't want to be alone right now. Neither do I if I'm honest.'

'Okay, I suppose. But no funny business?'

'No, of course not Sandra. Who do you think I am.' She shot him a look that said it all.


	7. Chapter 7

It surprised Sandra when she woke finding herself sprawled across Gerry. He had done nothing; it was her who'd tried to get closer to him in her sleep. She quickly removed herself; as her phone began to ring. Fearing it was the hospital or Esther, she answered quickly.

'Hello?'

'Sandra? It that you?' came the familiar voice of Strickland.

'Yes it is sir.'

'Oh, you sound exhausted.'

'I am, we spent a lot of time last night at the hospital with Brian.'

'Is he okay?'

'He will be. Anyway what did you want sir?'

'To tell you that all legal action against UCOS has been dropped, so you can all come back to work.' Sandra just smiled.

'Great! We might be a bit late in as we're going to go see Brian.'

'That's fine. Give him my best. I'll see you later.' She hang up.

'Good news Sandra?' Gerry asked her, which made her jump. She hadn't realised he was awake, but he was and he'd noticed the massive smile painted across her face.

'We can all go back to work!'

'That's great! Any news on Brian?'

'No, but if we get ready to go out quickly we can see him for longer before work.'

So they'd both gotten ready quickly so they could spill the good news to Brian face to face.

Sandra hated hospitals, it wasn't just the smell and the feeling she got from being inside them, she hated the car park too. It took ages to find a space and cost a small fortune to park there.

Gerry and Sandra walked around the long winding corridors in the hospital searching for the ward Brian was on. And of course it happened to be the one furthest away from the main entrance.

As soon as they'd found their way onto the ward, they'd seen Esther pacing up and down outside the room Brian was in. Jack then appeared from around the corner with two cups of steaming hot drinks.

'Oh, you're here. I'll go and get some more drinks.' As they walked closer to Esther they noticed the tears running down her face.

Sandra immediately pulled her into a hut, something she didn't do often.

'What happened Esther? Is he alright?' Sandra asked worriedly. Between sobs Esther managed to get an answer out.

'I don't know. I got here this morning and they were trying to resuscitate him.' Esther cried even more after she'd got her words out. Sandra and Gerry couldn't speak from the shock, instead they both went pale. Sandra let go of Esther and straight away Gerry pulled her in to a hug, something she appreciated.

_**Okay, hope you are still enjoying this. I love to read what you all think, makes my day!**_

_**Love Beth xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, I've had lots of homework and then lots of friendship problems to sort and then I've not been well. So it's been a busy few weeks. **_

Sandra was still in Gerry's arms when Jack returned with two more cups of steaming coffee.

'What's going on here then?' he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

'Nothing.' Sandra told him, stepping out of Gerry's arms as she spoke.

Gerry and Sandra both took their drinks, but neither really wanting them, but sipping at them to be polite. At that moment the doctor walked out of Brian's room.

'Doctor, what's going on?' Sandra asked trying to gain some control.

'Erm, are you all close friends or family of Brian Lane?'

'Yes doctor.' Sandra told him.

'Follow me then.'

They all followed the doctor into a small room, where he told them to sit.

'Well as you know this morning we've had to resuscitate Brian, well he's now stable but we've had to put him into a coma.' Esther broke down into tears, so Jack escorted her out of the room to try and calm her down.

'How did this happen? He was fine when we left him last night!' Gerry asked.

'Well the police have been informed; we think someone tried to suffocate him in the early hours of this morning.'

Sandra turned and stared at Gerry in disbelief, he again pulled her into a hug. They were both amazed someone could do that to their Brian, he didn't have any enemy's and was the quietest in the group.

The doctor got up to leave, leaving Sandra and Gerry on there own. Sandra's head was buried in Gerry's chest, trying to find some comfort. He had no idea what to do, he'd never seen his friend like this, all he could see was the top of her head, so he kissed it.

She looked up and gave him a slight smile and then spoke.

'What if this it to do with our last case?'

'It won't be Sandra, Strickland sorted it. Remember? Do you think we'll be able to investigate this?'

'Gerry we're UCOS, unsolved crime and open case squad, and this is neither. It doesn't fall within our remit. Anyway, we're too close to this case, Strickland would never agree to us investigating it.'

_**Okay I hope you're still enjoying this, feel free to leave a review.**_

_**Beth xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

'Hello sir, it's me Sandra.'

'Oh, hello. Everything okay?' came Strickland's reply.

'Well no not really sir, someone has attempted to murder Brian.'

'Oh dear god, I hope he's okay.'

'The doctors are sure he will be, but he's in a coma at the moment. So none of us will be in today.'

'Of course, that's fine. Take as sure as you need Sandra.'

'Thank you sir.'

'I think it'd be fine if you called me Rob sometimes.'

'Bye sir.' She said putting the hospital phone back. At just that moment Sandra watched a man and a woman in police uniform walk over to the reception.

'Excuse me, Detective Cornish and this is my colleague PC Barnes. Can you tell me where Brian Lane is please?' asked the young looking police lady.

'Just down the hall, room 36. He's in a coma though, so you won't be able to speak to him. But his friends and family are down there.' Replied the receptionist.

The police woman thanked the young blonde receptionist and walked down towards the room. Sandra had been listening into the conversation.

'Hello, detective Cornish?'

'Yes?'

'Hello. I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, head of UCOS.'

'UCOS? Where Brian Lane works?'

'Yes. He's in my team. I heard you're investigating his attempted murder. Can I talk to you a second over here?'

'Yeah sure.' They walked over into the empty friends and family room and sat down.

'I have a big favour to ask you…'

'Go on?'

'Can we please be kept in touch with this investigation and possibly help out?'

'I don't know about that. You're a bit close to this investigation.'

'How about in secret? Then our superior won't know and you won't get in trouble for letting us help.'

'Okay then.'


	10. Chapter 10

Within the next hour Detective Cornish and her partner had managed to get statements from Jack, Gerry, Sandra and Esther. All they'd found out was that after he was told to go home from UCOS he'd gone out, then they Gerry and Jack had found him not far from their local, injured and drunk.

Then Detective Cornish spoke 'Okay, we're off now. We'll notify you when we find anything concrete. Ring us if you remember anything else.'

'Thanks.' Came Sandra's reply. It was now late afternoon and everyone looked exhausted but no one wanted to leave. 'Esther, I think it's time you left now. Go home, get some sleep. You look exhausted; we'll ring you if anything happens.'

Esther tried to protest but was too tired to really put up much of an argument, so in the end just nodded in acceptance.

'I'll come with you, make sure everything's okay, plus you're way too tired to drive.' Jack told her.

So Jack and Esther left, leaving Gerry and Sandra on the small uncomfortable chairs outside his room. It was silent between them but not at all awkward, Sandra sat with her head resting on Gerry's shoulder and trying not to drift of to sleep, she wasn't succeeding though. Until her phone rang.

'Pullman.' Sandra answered sleepily.

'Hello, it's Detective Cornish.'

'Oh, hello. Have you found something?'

'Yes, actually we have. He went out drinking to the Four Seasons pub and according to CCTV had a lot to drink with a man we've identified to be Michael Hopkins.'

'Michael Hopkins? I recognise that name.'

'Well that's actually why I rang; I wanted to know if you knew him, if he was a friend of Brian's?'

'Not that I know of, but I do for some reason recognise the name.' Then it hit how, how she knew the name. 'Oh god. Before our investigation at UCOS was closed down, I'd been on the phone to one of our witnesses, they'd mentioned his name. I didn't have time to write it up before D.A.C Strickland closed down our investigation. I think he's an ex police man.'

'Okay thank you, I'll look further into this and get back to you when I find something out.'

Sandra then hung up.

'What was all that about?' Gerry asked her.

'You know we were in my office on the phone before Strickland came barging in?'

'Yes.'

'Well you know our witness mentioned the name Michael Hopkins?'

'Yes. I don't see why this matters now.'

'That's the man Brian was out drinking with.'

**I hope this is still okay and you're still enjoying this. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Beth xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Sandra seemed angry she hadn't done anything about him in the last case she'd been given. She was too busy arguing with Strickland to even remember his name had cropped up until now. She had to get into the office and soon. First though they had to stay at the hospital until Jack and Esther got back.

'Sandra, you don't even know he had anything to do with this.' Gerry told her when he saw how worked up she was getting. 'Just try and calm down.'

'Calm down?' She looked shocked. 'One of our closest friends is in there, in a coma, fighting for his life and you want me to calm down!'

'Sandra you know what I mean.' He rubbed her shoulders to try calming her a bit, it seemed to work because at that moment she rested her head back on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, comforting her.

'I'm sorry Gerry.' Sandra told him realising she took nearly everything out on him because he was so easy to get angry at and when she was in a bad mood one of his little jokes seemed to push her over the edge.

'What for Sandra?'

'Taking everything out on you.'

'It's okay; I know you're just stressed.'

'I don't just mean today Gerry, I mean all the time.'

'Yeah so did I.' He stroked her hair, smoothing it all down and pretty soon she was sound asleep on his shoulder.

A couple of hours later Jack and Esther walked back into the hospital.

'Quieten down will you, she's sleeping.' Gerry ordered them.

'Is she okay?' asked Esther worriedly.

'She's fine, just tired.'

'Any change with Brian?' Jack interrupted.

'Na mate, none.' Gerry replied.

'I better go sit with him for a while.' Esther said walking into the room Brian was in.

'Any news on the investigation?'

'Not really, they've just found out he was drinking with a man named Michael Hopkins.'

'Didn't that name come up in our last case?' Jack asked quietly in an attempt not to wake Sandra up.

'Yeah mate, it did. So Sandra's stressing thinking he hurt Brian and that it's her fault because she didn't do enough in our last investigation.'

'Oh, no other new information?'

'Not that we've been told.'

It had been four hours since Sandra had fallen asleep and since Gerry had last moved. He was beginning to cramp up but he was worried that if he moved he'd wake Sandra and that was the last thing he wanted. Soon enough though she woke up to find herself sleeping on Gerry's shoulder.

'How long have I been asleep?' She asked Gerry.

'Just over four hours.'

'Why the hell did you not wake me?' she almost shouted. He thought to himself it was quite funny how everything was quiet until she was around.

'Well you looked peaceful and it has been a long and stressful day so I knew you'd be tired, so I decided to let you sleep.'

'Is there any change with Brian?'

'Believe me if there was the first thing I'd have done was wake you.'

**Hope this is still okay and you aren't getting too bored of this. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Beth xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

'Okay Gerry, you're with me. We're going into the office to see if there's anything we can do to help out.' Sandra informed Gerry.

'Okay guv. Jack ring us if there's any news?' Gerry replied. Jack just nodded. So off walked Sandra and Gerry while Jack went into Brian's room that Esther was already sitting in. They walked over to her car in silence, neither knowing quite what to say but knowing how the other one felt. They were both devastated that someone could do that to their friend, they were both felt sick with worry but more importantly both of them felt strong determination to find out who did this.

'What are you hoping to achieve by going into the office Sandra?' Gerry asked

'To try find out the truth about what happened to Brian.' Sandra told him as if he'd asked world's most stupid question.

'Sandra, you do realise you're not going to walk into the office and the truth hit you. You know as well as me nothing like that happens.' She sighed.

'I know. I just wanna feel like I'm doing something to help.'

'Oh, Sandra. You just sitting at the hospital all day is helping. It's showing him he has his friends supporting him, even if he isn't awake to know it.' They then arrived at the office.

The office was how it'd been left with the previous case that they'd been pulled off still on the whiteboard, a mug still on each desk, Brian's bike in the corner after he'd chosen to walk home.

Sandra sat staring at the whiteboard and suddenly she jumped up from the seat she was sitting on and grabbed a pen. The telephone conversation she'd had with a witness before Strickland barged in shouting played around in her head. She added Michael's name to the board, it fitted perfectly. He'd done it. Gerry just looked at her, he had no idea what she was doing and she hadn't spoken in a while. She was worrying him.

'Sandra?'

'Gerry he did it. He is the answer to our case. He hurt Brian. It was him.' Sandra felt so bad. If she'd only have put his name on the board before then it may never have happened. At that moment Sandra's mobile rang.

'D.S. Pullman.'

'Hello, it's Detective Cornish.

'I know who did it…'

'Michael Hopkins.' Detective Cornish filled in.

'Yeah, he's the suspect in our last case. Well we know he did it.

'We've got him in custody.'

'Great, can I come into the interview?'

'No. You're to close to the case and he'll know it. I'll ring you as soon as I've finished.

'Okay, bye.'

As soon as she hung up the office phone rang.

'Gerry get that.'

'UCOS, Gerry Standing speaking.'

'Hello mate.'

'Oh hi Jack. Any news?'

'He's awake, he's out of his coma.

'Great we'll be right there.'

'What's that?' Sandra questioned

'Brian's awake.'Gerry told her happily

'Great, let's go.'

'Sandra, do not bring up anything to do with the case.'

**Okay I hope this is okay, sorry for the delay in writing but I've been busy at medical appointments and I went to see Jessie J!**

**Anyway feel free to review.**

**Beth xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Sandra rushed over to the hospital going as fast as she could without being caught speeding. Which wasn't fast enough for her liking.

'Sandra slow down. Brian will still be there when we get there so no need to speed.' He almost shouted as he feared for his own life, he remembered the last time she was speeding with him in the car. Sandra was stubborn though, all she wanted was to get to the hospital and apologize for what she thought was her fault. He took her hand that lay on the gear stick and gently squeezed it. For a moment she turned to look at him, only taking her eyes of the road for a second. She seemed calmer and did as she was told and slowed the car down.

'I'm sorry.' Sandra just managed to get out as a tear rolled down her face.

'Pull Over.' Gerry ordered her. She pulled into a car park and turned to him.

'Why did you want me to pull over?' Sandra asked almost angrily

'I think we need to talk.'

'What about?' she asked more calmly

'Well firstly what are you sorry about?' He genuinely did not know what she was on about but he knew Sandra didn't do apologies.

'Being so mean to you in the last 8 years, being such a moody cow, not telling you how much you actually mean to me.' He never got a chance to answer as before he knew it her lips were brushing across his, her arms around his neck. Immediately he responded and kissed back, he positioned one hand on her waist trying to pull her closer over the gear stick the other hand brushing through her hair.

'So now you know.' She told him as she pulled back and started the car again and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

Once they'd arrived, they walked quickly through the hospital until they stopped outside Brian's room. Esther and Jack were both inside the room so Sandra chose to say something to Gerry.

'Erm, what happened in the car park…' she was searching for the right words 'it was very nice, don't mention it to the others though.'

'As if I would Sandra.'

Sandra gently knocked on the door and opened it, Gerry followed her in. They were greeted by a smiling Brian.

'Sandra! Gerry!' Brian exclaimed.

'Brian mate how you feeling?' Gerry asked him

'Okay I suppose, head hurts a lot though and my throat. Anyway what happened to me? Why am I in here?'

'Can you really not remember?' Sandra asked him.

'Not a clue.' Brian told her. This wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be. She'd hoped he'd wake up and be able to tell her who'd done this to him.

**Okay I hope you're enjoying this, I think there'll be one more chapter but it might end up longer. Reviews welcome**

**Beth xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

None of them wanted to tell Brian what had happened but they all knew as soon as Detective Cornish's team discovered he was awake that they'd be in to interview him and take a statement.

'Brian, love someone tried to suffocate you.' Esther told him as she felt it her duty to fill him in.

'No. No! That did not happen!' Brian almost screamed in disbelief. He looked around the room at his friends and they all had a worried look on their faces, he knew his wife had told him the truth. Sandra's mobile wrong, she looked down at the screen.

'Sorry I really need to take this. I'll just be outside.' She stepped outside the door and Gerry followed after her.

'Detective Cornish, what's happened?'

'He's confessed. I've been told Brian's awake so I'll tell you more when I arrive at the hospital.

'That's great!' Sandra beamed; Gerry caught sight of this and smiled. 'By the way he doesn't remember anything.'

'Okay but as you well know we still need to talk to him.'

'Yeah okay, see you soon.' Sandra was still beaming when she put the phone down.

'Good news?' Gerry asked her.

'He's confessed!' Sandra exclaimed. Gerry pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her lips.

'Gerry! Not here.' Sandra frowned at him.

'Why? It's not as if anyone can see us, the blinds on Brian's windows are closed.'

'Yes, but they could walk out at any point.' Gerry nodded. 'But we can do this later back at mine.' Sandra added cheekily. Gerry smiled and winked at her.

'Looking forward to it. Anyway we better get back to Brian.'

'Yeah, Detective Cornish will be here soon.

True to her word, Detective Cornish soon arrived and knocked at Brian's door.

'Can I speak to Brian please?' She asked the rest of the UCOS team and Esther nodded but didn't move. 'Alone?'

'Oh sure. Let's go get a drink.' Jack said to the rest. So they all walked out the room.

'Hello Brian, how ya feeling?' Detective Cornish asked

'Not to bad I suppose.'

'Okay good. Do you remember anything about what happened?'

'No.'

'Okay then, do you know Michael Hopkins?'

'Yes. I used to know him when I first started the met.'

'Ok, do you remember when you last saw him or had any contact with him?'

'Yeah I had a drink with him the night I came into hospital. Why are you asking so many questions about him?'

'Well he's admitted to attempting to murder you.'

'What?! No. He's my friend. He wouldn't do that to me!'

'Well he's confessed. I'll go get your friends back to calm you down.' So she left the room, leaving a shocked Brian with tears rolling down his face.

'I think he need's you all in there with him.' Detective Cornish told his wife and friends when she arrived in the family and friends room. 'First though Sandra, Gerry can I have a word?'

'Yeah course.' So Esther and Jack left to go comfort Brian.

'Okay, so in the interview he told me him and Brian used to be close friends. He said that the night before this happened he was sitting in the Fox and Rabbit pub and Brian walked in. He told us how he hadn't seen his friend since 1985, they had a conversation and Brian told him about the UCOS case, which he has also admitted to. Michael told us he was worried you were getting too close and had to do something to stop you so when he heard Brian was in hospital he decided that was his chance.'

'Oh Christ.' Sandra whispered in total disbelief as to how someone could do that. Gerry saw she needed calming so wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up into his side.

'I'll leave you to it.' Detective Cornish told them.

'Sandra it's okay he's been caught and he'll go to jail for a very long time and Brian's okay. Everything's gunna be okay.' Sandra caught his lips and kissed him passionately.

'Okay' she said as she pulled away. 'We'll continue this later. Lets get back and see Brian.'

Back in Brian's room he was getting ready to leave, while Sandra and Gerry were with detective Cornish the doctor had been round and discharged Brian.

As Sandra and Gerry made their way back to the room hand in hand, Brian, Esther and Jack walked out.

'What's going on?' Sandra asked.

'I think the more important thing is what's going on here then?' Jack asked pointing to Sandra's hand in Gerry's.

'I asked first.' Sandra laughed.

'He's been discharged.' Esther told her smiling.

'Oh that's absolutely great. I think you should go home and rest and we'll go out to dinner tomorrow to celebrate!'

'Sounds great Sandra.' Brian told her.

**The end!**

**So there you go this is finished and I even ended it happily :D Feel free to review!**

**Love Beth xxx**


End file.
